Mariage arrangé
by mystwalker25
Summary: Dans un monde où règne la magie, l'Alliance Baram tente de conquérir le continent par la force. Pour le Royaume de Magnolia, le seul ressort possible est une alliance avec le Royaume de Sorciere. Mais cette alliance a un prix : le Roi de Sorciere, Jellal Fernandes, exige la main de la Princesse de Magnolia, Erza Scarlet. Fiction Jerza, UA.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire ! :)

Celle-ci sera un Jerza (et non un Mystwalker, faut varier un peu !), UA qui plus est.

**Je poste uniquement le _Prologue_ pour le moment.** La suite est en cours de rédaction (chapitre 3 en cours) mais ne sera pas publiée tout de suite : il faut déjà que je finisse mes deux autres recueils, sans compter les _Olympiades d'été_ de **Lunara**. Autant dire que la suite n'arrivera qu'en septembre. Pourquoi je publie mon _Prologue_ maintenant, alors ? La réponse, c'est que je m'essaie à un nouveau style d'écriture, à savoir le UA un brin moyenâgeux, et que j'aimerais savoir si pour le moment, le style et la trame de l'histoire sont corrects ou à retravailler. :)

Je préviens d'avance que l'intrigue (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) va être du genre compliquée, avec plein de pays, de noms et de gens différents. Merci donc à ceux qui tomberont sur ce _Prologue _de m'indiquer TOUT ce qu'il faut corriger, même si c'est une broutille. Parce que je me répète, mais c'est en me basant sur les critiques du _Prologue _que je vais regarder les modifications à faire sur le reste de l'histoire. Donc merci d'avance, et j'espère que ça plaira quand même un peu ! :)

_**IMPORTANT :**_ L'idée de base de cette fiction est tirée de _The Kingdom We Protect_, de **Sky Slayer**, une auteur anglophone. Merci à **Mechanical Mind** pour me l'avoir fait remarquer (plagier sans même sans rendre compte... La honte.) Je précise que seuls les chapitres 1 sont semblables, le reste de l'histoire est différent. Mes excuses, surtout à **Sky Slayer** si par hasard elle passait par ici.

* * *

**Mariage arrangé**

* * *

**0. Prologue**

* * *

La guerre faisait rage depuis de longues années sur le Continent d'Ishgal. Les différents Royaumes, regroupés en alliances, s'affrontaient sans merci au nom de prétextes presque oubliés. Trois grands groupes avaient fini par se distinguer.

L'Alliance Baram, qui avait débuté la guerre dans le but de s'approprier le continent, regroupait les Royaumes de Raven, de Tartaros et de Grimoire. Des trois souverains alliés, c'était Ivan de Raven qui était le plus actif dans la guerre. Zeref de Tartaros ne s'était plus montré depuis des années, et Hadès de Grimoire se focalisait sur d'autres objectifs.

Face à Baram, on trouvait une coalition formée de trois autres Royaumes. En première ligne, il y avait le Royaume qu'Ivan s'était juré de détruire : Magnolia, dirigé par le Roi Makarov. Ce Royaume, prospère malgré la guerre, était lié depuis très longtemps avec les Royaumes de Pegasus et de Lamia, qui le soutenaient dans le combat contre Baram.

Enfin, à l'écart de la guerre, neutres tant que nul ne s'attaquait à eux, restaient quatre Royaumes, à savoir Mermaid, Era, Saber et Sorciere. Mermaid et Saber étaient de petits Royaumes, jeunes encore bien que plein de potentiel. Era était un pays ancien, puissant quand il se mettait en marche, mais difficile à faire bouger. La neutralité était le mot d'ordre de tous ses dirigeants.

Le Royaume de Sorciere était particulier. Assez jeune, il avait connu des hauts et des bas, s'approchant parfois d'Era, une autre fois de Baram, une fois encore de Magnolia. Beaucoup se méfiaient de ce Royaume, petit mais puissant.

Depuis quelques années toutefois, la guerre s'était atténuée. Les combats violents et destructeurs s'étaient transformés en brèves escarmouches. La raison tenait à ce que Tartaros et Grimoire s'étaient peu à peu désintéressés des batailles, laissant le travail de conquête à Raven en se contentant de fournir argent, vivres et quelques fois soldats.

La guerre était devenue un statu quo effrayant, car nul ne pouvait présager quand reprendraient les combats. On murmurait que Raven rassemblait des troupes pour écraser les défenses de Magnolia, déjà bien mises à mal lors des batailles précédentes.

C'est dans ce climat tendu que le Roi Makarov prit une décision qui allait changer l'Histoire.


	2. Consensus

**Note de l'auteur :** Suite à plusieurs remarques dans les reviews du _Prologue_, j'ai décidé de publier de suite le chapitre 1. Ainsi ceux qui souhaitent me pointer du doigt les points obscurs ou mal tournés auront plus de matière et une meilleure vision d'ensemble.

Ce chapitre est en POV Makarov. Je précise que c'est exceptionnel et du au fait que c'est le premier chapitre : les personnages principaux n'apparaissent pas immédiatement et l'on n'est pas tout de suite dans leur tête.

Enfin, précision au niveau des titres : le mot en italique (ici _Accord_) est une traduction en français du titre en gras (ici **Consensus**) qui est en latin. Je dis une traduction, parce que chaque mot peut être traduit et compris avec différents sens et nuances. Double titre donc, parce que j'en avais envie (et que je trouve ça classe *sort* ).

* * *

**1. Consensus**

* * *

_- Accord -_

* * *

Dans le château qui surplombait Fairy, la capitale du Royaume de Magnolia, l'effervescence était à son comble.

Les troupes de Magnolia s'amassaient aux frontières, couvrant les points névralgiques et évacuant les villages trop proches des zones qui risquaient à tout moment de se transformer en champs de batailles. Mais ignorant où l'armée ennemie comptait frapper, les défenses étaient étirées en une longue ligne le long du no man's land qui séparait Raven de Magnolia.

Le Roi Makarov se doutait qu'en cas d'assaut massif sur un point de cette ligne défensive, les troupes de Magnolia ne pourraient tenir longtemps. Même si son Royaume comptait de puissants combattants, ils ne pouvaient faire tomber une armée entière à eux seuls.

Une autre possibilité consistait à attaquer en premier. Ils auraient l'effet de surprise pour eux et empêcheraient les batailles de se tenir sur les terres de Magnolia. Malheureusement, le problème résidait dans le fait qu'ils ignoraient où le Roi Ivan stationnait ses troupes.

La victoire semblait donc acquise pour Raven. S'ils parvenaient à prendre Magnolia, cela leur offrirait une porte d'accès fantastique vers Lamia et Pegasus. Une fois ces deux derniers bastions conquis, il ne faisait nul doute que l'alliance Baram se dirigerait vers Era, conquérant peut-être Mermaid, Sorciere et Saber au passage. Et alors, le Continent d'Ishgal leur appartiendrait.

Makarov se refusait à laisser son peuple, ou même celui des pays voisins, devenir les esclaves de ces Rois qui ne se souciaient que de pouvoir et d'argent. Car c'était bien ce qu'étaient ceux qui avaient le malheur de vivre sur les terres gouvernées par Ivan, Zeref et Hadès : des esclaves, exploités, battus et enchaînés. La compassion n'existait pas chez les gouvernants de l'alliance Baram.

Face à la situation plus que préoccupante, le vieux souverain de Magnolia avait donc du recourir à des méthodes qu'il jugeait lui-même drastiques. Il espérait désormais obtenir le résultat escompté tout en redoutant les possibles conséquences pour son pays et ceux qui y vivaient.

Soupirant, le vieil homme jeta un dernier regard à la cité qui s'étendait en-dessous de lui, visible par la baie vitrée de la pièce où il se tenait depuis un long moment, avant de se détourner et de gagner la porte.

Les couloirs étaient lumineux, percés de larges fenêtres pour laisser entrer le soleil. Le Roi en parcourut plusieurs, puis descendit une volée de marches en se tenant à la rampe en bois sculpté, seule décoration ornant l'escalier. Les impôts payés par le peuple devaient servir au bien du peuple, et non à garnir le château d'or et de pierreries inutiles.

La pièce où il pénétra ressemblait à une grande salle à manger. Une tapisserie orangée surplombait la cheminée, le symbole de Magnolia - une représentation stylisée d'une fée - brodé en noir au milieu. Une longue table en bois remplissait l'espace central de la pièce, des chandeliers disposés à intervalles réguliers pour éclairer ceux qui y prenaient place.

Plusieurs sièges étaient déjà occupés. Celui de Makarov, encore inoccupé, se tenait à une extrémité.

A la gauche du siège désigné du souverain était assis un jeune homme bien bâti, dont on devinait la musculature développée malgré la tenue ajustée, créée de toute évidence pour le combat, qu'il portait. Blond aux yeux bleus, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barrant l'œil droit, les traits anguleux de son visage n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de Makarov. Et pour cause : Luxus Dreyar n'était autre que le petit-fils du Roi de Magnolia, et l'actuel Prince du pays. Les bras croisés, il salua son grand-père d'un signe de tête quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

A la droite du siège de Makarov se trouvait une jeune femme. Sa chevelure écarlate, longue et lisse, formait un étonnant contraste avec celle de Luxus en face d'elle. Si son visage fin, sa peau marmoréenne et ses courbes plantureuses pouvaient amener à la considérer comme une aristocrate, son maintien fier et son regard brun déterminé faisaient montre du contraire. Car Erza Scarlet était avant tout une guerrière. C'était également la fille par adoption du souverain de Magnolia et donc la Princesse du Royaume. Elle baissa la tête respectueusement devant Makarov.

« Père. », le salua-t-elle.

Il sourit en réponse. Sa fille pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un entêtement sans bornes sur certains sujets. Les règles, par exemple, ou les bonnes manières. Et elle n'hésitait pas à reprendre ceux qui les transgressaient.

Deux des autres personnes présentes faisaient justement partie de ceux qui essuyaient quotidiennement les réprimandes de la guerrière écarlate. Tous deux étaient de jeunes hommes, sensiblement du même âge, et ils se ressemblaient sur bien des points.

Les Comtes Gray Fullbuster et Natsu Dragnir avaient beau se proclamer rivaux, toute la capitale - pour ne pas dire tout le pays - les savait meilleurs amis. Le premier était brun et le second possédait des cheveux roses. Tous deux possédaient un caractère joyeux qui pouvait tourner au puéril quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble - ce qui arrivait quotidiennement, au grand malheur de leurs fiancée ou épouse qui auraient préféré qu'ils se tapent dessus un peu moins.

Celles-ci n'étaient pas présentes. Lucy et Juvia, respectivement épouse de Natsu et fiancée de Gray, semblaient avoir décidé d'aller aider leur amie Mirajane, qui gérait les affaires courantes en l'absence de Luxus, son époux.

Makarov compta également parmi les absents le Baron Elfman Strauss - le frère cadet de Mirajane -, ainsi que les Ducs Gajil Redfox et Freed Justine. L'épouse du premier, Evergreen, et la fiancée du deuxième, Levy, n'étaient pas présentes non plus.

Le vieux Roi alla s'installer sur son siège. Ce geste fut le signal du commencement de cet énième Conseil de guerre. Les deux Comtes cessèrent de se prendre le chou à voix basse et se tournèrent vers leur souverain, imitant les héritiers de la Couronne, le visage sérieux. Makarov s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer.

« Mes jeunes amis, je pense que vous avez tous pris conscience de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes actuellement. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, certains en serrant les dents. Admettre qu'Ivan était proche de la victoire leur en coûtait.

« C'est pourquoi, continua le vieil homme, j'ai décidé de prendre certaines mesures. »

La formulation fit froncer les sourcils à Luxus et Erza et amena un air d'incompréhension sur les visages du brun et du rose.

« Quel genre de mesures ? », demanda prudemment le blond.

Makarov prit une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête pour regarder les quatre jeunes gens dans les yeux.

« J'ai envoyé une demande d'alliance au Royaume de Sorciere. », déclara-t-il.

Tous affichèrent des mines effarées. Puis il y eut des froncements de sourcil, des plissements de paupière et des crispations de mâchoire. Devinant les multiples questions qui allaient pleuvoir, le souverain reprit la parole aussitôt.

« Leur souverain a accepté. A l'heure qu'il est, il ne doit plus être très loin d'ici.  
- Effectivement, intervint une voix inconnue. Il est même bien plus proche que ce que vous pensez. »

Les cinq personnes présentes firent volte-face vers celui qui venait de parler. La chaise de Gray vacilla violemment quand il se leva, celle de Natsu se renversa. Erza, Luxus et Makarov étaient toujours assis, mais leur tension était palpable et même eux n'avaient pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

L'intrus s'avança dans la pièce, leur laissant voir ses cheveux bleu azur. Un tatouage rouge complexe lui traversait la moitié droite du visage, conférant à celui-ci un côté mystérieux. Le pourpoint et le pantalon bleu marine assortis étaient discrètement brodés de la représentation stylisée d'une sorcière à chapeau pointu.

La méfiance s'installa dans la pièce comme un voile sombre alors que tous reconnaissaient le souverain du Royaume de Sorciere, Jellal Fernandes.

Le précité eut un petit sourire, savourant les réactions provoquées par son entrée. Makarov croisa le regard olive du jeune souverain et se demanda brusquement s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en lui proposant une alliance. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le regard vert sombre du Roi de Sorciere passa sur tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, Natsu, Grey, Luxus, Makarov, avant de s'attarder sur Erza, détaillant la jeune femme d'un oeil appréciateur. Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Luxus alors que les deux Comtes, plus démonstratifs, se retenaient difficilement de se jeter sur celui qui osait dévisager ainsi leur Princesse. Celle-ci ne frémit même pas et se contenta d'envoyer un regard dur au jeune souverain dont le sourire s'élargit en réponse, narquois.

Il détourna finalement les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, pour les darder vers le visage du Roi de Magnolia. Celui-ci reprit la parole, la gorge sèche.

« Je disais donc que le Roi Jellal, du Royaume de Sorciere, avait accepté notre demande d'alliance. Il est ici pour signer le traité...  
- Une fois que les derniers détails auront été réglés, bien sûr. », le coupa le bleu d'une voix doucereuse.

L'estomac du vieux souverain se contracta désagréablement. C'était bien ces fameux _détails_ qu'il redoutait.

« Quels détails ? », lança Natsu d'une voix forte.

Le Roi de Sorciere le regarda comme on regarde un enfant ennuyant avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

« Je ne fais rien pour rien, je pense que vous l'aurez compris. Je n'investirai pas mon Royaume dans une guerre qui ne me regarde pas si je n'ai rien à y gagner.  
- Que voulez-vous ?, demanda Luxus d'une voix tranchante.  
- La seule chose que je ne possède pas et que votre Royaume peut m'offrir. »

Le sourire du jeune Roi s'élargit encore et une goutte de sueur coula sur la nuque de Makarov.

« Une épouse. »

Un silence assourdissant suivit la déclaration du souverain de Sorciere alors que celui-ci fixait la Princesse de Magnolia. Celle-ci, droite sur son siège, ne se démonta pas et malgré sa surprise et le choc - elle n'était pas bête, elle avait bien compris ce qu'impliquait cette demande -, elle garda la tête haute et se permit même de dévisager le bleu d'un regard impénétrable.

« Bien évidemment, reprit Jellal, il va de soi qu'étant Roi, je ne peux épouser qu'une personne de sang royal. Et il me semble qu'il n'existe qu'une seule femme de votre Royaume qui réponde à cette définition. »

Natsu fit un pas vers le jeune souverain, la rage qu'il ressentait inscrite sur son visage.

« Nous ne vous vendrons pas notre Princesse !, s'écria-t-il en levant le poing.  
- Natsu. »

Le rose se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Erza le regardait d'un air sévère, celui dont il savait qu'il signifiait _Tais-toi avant de dire des bêtises_. Le Roi de Sorciere observa l'échange silencieux d'un air amusé alors que le Comte bravache baissait la tête.

« Il semble donc que nous avons un accord, Seigneur Fernandes. », déclara la Princesse de Magnolia d'une voix calme.

Luxus serra les dents mais ne dit rien et Makarov baissa les yeux. C'était un accord raisonnable au vu de la situation, mais cela lui brisait le coeur de donner - non, Natsu avait raison, de _vendre_ - ainsi sa fille pour de simples raisons politiques.

Le bleu s'avança vers la table tout en sortant un parchemin roulé de son pourpoint. Il l'étala sur la table et le tourna pour permettre à ceux qui étaient assis de le lire. Le souverain de Magnolia étudia scrupuleusement deux fois le traité mais ne put se résoudre à prendre la plume qui se trouvait dans l'encrier non loin.

Ce fut Erza qui le fit. D'une main assurée, elle se saisit de la plume, essuya sur le bord de l'encrier le trop plein de liquide sombre, fit pivoter vers elle le parchemin et y apposa sa signature avec détermination. Elle passa ensuite la plume à son père qui l'imita en lui adressant un regard désolé.

Une fois le sceau du Royaume de Magnolia apposé, le Roi Jellal ramena le traité vers lui et s'empara d'autorité de l'encrier et de la plume pour signer la feuille à son tour. Puis, saisissant délicatement une bougie, il fit couler un peu de cire sous son nom inscrit à l'encre noire avant d'y appuyer la large bague qu'il portait au majeur, scellant le contrat entre leurs deux pays.

Les quatre autres hommes présents l'avaient regardé faire avec une résignation teintée de désespoir. Le bleu se redressa et prit la parole.

« Par le présent traité, je m'engage donc à soutenir votre armée avec mes propres troupes contre le Royaume de Raven. De votre côté, vous m'accordez la main de votre chère Princesse ici présente. », résuma-t-il avec un sourire fier.

Se tournant vers la seule femme de la pièce, il tendit la main en une invitation non déguisée.

« Ma chère, si vous voulez bien... »

Sans se démonter, la belle rousse se leva et s'avança vers son désormais fiancé d'un pas sûr et royal qui emplit le coeur de Makarov de fierté. Erza ne se laisserait pas faire, il en était persuadé. Elle posa sa main fine sur celle du bleu qui l'effleura de ses lèvres avant de poser son autre bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Très bien, puisque les négociations sont terminées, _nous_ allons donc rentrer à Sorciere. »

La déclaration fit bondir les trois jeunes hommes. Même Luxus, malgré toute sa retenue, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se lever brusquement.

« Pardon ?, demanda le blond d'une voix basse.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !, plaida Gray. La Princesse n'a même pas préparé ses affaires !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara le jeune Roi, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans mon château. Et au besoin, ajouta-t-il en regardant la rousse, vous pourrez toujours faire venir ce qui vous manque un peu plus tard. »

Erza ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête. Natsu frémit une nouvelle fois de colère contenue.

« Elle ne peut pas partir ainsi !, s'exclama-t-il. Pas sans avoir dit au revoir à qui que ce soit !  
- Je suis sûr que vous pourrez transmettre la nouvelle à ceux qui en seront intéressés, Comte Dragnir, contra le souverain de Sorciere. Et de toute façon, vous serez bien évidemment conviés au mariage. Ce sera une occasion pour eux de saluer ma promise. »

La possessivité affichée du jeune homme ne plut pas à Makarov qui aperçut l'éclat offensé dans les yeux de sa fille, visiblement vexée d'être traitée comme une possession. Mais il se tut, parce que répondre à ce genre de provocations ne faisait qu'en amener d'autres encore plus cruelles.

« Sur ce, mes chers amis de Magnolia, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de réussite dans votre combat contre Baram. Mes troupes sont en route et arriveront demain à la première heure. Nous nous reverrons, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, au mariage. »

Sur ces mots, le Roi du Royaume de Sorciere quitta le château de Fairy, emmenant avec lui la Princesse de Magnolia, sous les yeux résignés de la famille et des amis de celle-ci.


	3. Ratio

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne publierais pas la suite avant septembre, histoire d'avoir des chapitres d'avance, mais à la vitesse où je vais, ce chapitre serait sorti dans un an ou deux. Donc je le publie maintenant (je n'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire le 3... ).

Merci au passage à ceux qui ont reviewé les chapitres précédents, j'ai nommé **Mirajane1**, **Mechanical** **mind**, **DarkFender**, **MalyceaDunCastellan**, **Lehanna** et **Nethzea**. :)

Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je publierai le chapitre 3. Très sûrement quand je ne serai pas loin d'avoir fini d'écrire le 4... Autrement dit rendez-vous dans un mois. C'est la date la plus sûre que je puisse vous donner. :)

Au passage, _Dianthus_ signifie _Œillet_. J'ai repris la thématique des noms de plantes pour les villes, comme dans le manga. :)

* * *

**2. Ratio**

_- Motivations -_

* * *

Sur la route qui reliait Fairy à Dianthus, la capitale de Sorciere, un carrosse bleu nuit orné d'armoiries argentées sur les portières filait à toute allure, laissant derrière lui un nuage de poussière. Le cocher fouettait ses chevaux sans relâche, dans le but de parvenir à Dianthus avant le lendemain matin.

Un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur du véhicule. Les deux occupants étaient assis chacun à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. La Princesse de Magnolia s'était installée près de la fenêtre, et regardait défiler le paysage d'un air absent, parfaitement immobile. Le souverain de Sorciere, bien plus détendu que la jeune femme, avait posé un de ses coudes contre un rebord de la cloison et utilisait sa main pour soutenir sa tête, observant celle qui lui faisait face sans aucune retenue.

Jellal retenait difficilement un sourire victorieux. Après toutes ces années, il avait enfin mis la main sur la femme qu'il désirait le plus. Un ricanement lui titilla la gorge alors qu'il s'imaginait l'air offensé du Roi de Mermaid, Simon Mikazuchi, à qui la majorité des aristocrates, profondément intéressés par les mariages princiers et les alliances qui en découlaient, destinaient la Princesse à la chevelure de feu.

Déjà que le Roi Simon ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, le fait de s'être fait souffler sous le nez sa fiancée officieuse n'allait pas arranger les choses. Peut-être devrait-il l'inviter au mariage ? Il avait réellement envie de pousser l'humiliation à son maximum, mais s'il faisait cela, il allait _encore_ se faire taper sur les doigts par son Conseil. Penser à ce tas de vieillards moralisateurs et casse-pieds lui fit froncer le nez et il chassa leur image de son esprit.

Son attention se fixa à nouveau sur la magnifique créature à moins d'un mètre de lui. Ses cheveux d'un écarlate brillant lui tombaient jusque dans le creux des reins ; des mèches encadraient son visage fin et une frange tombait élégamment sur son front, masquant légèrement son oeil droit. Ses iris bruns semblaient pensifs, mais il pouvait apercevoir la puissante volonté qui y brûlait. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et rosées, et il ressentit une brûlante envie d'y poser les siennes. Elle était trop belle, bien trop belle même, et surtout bien trop désirable pour sa propre santé mentale.

Elle portait une robe d'un violet pâle, très simple. Il pouvait apercevoir un léger décolleté grâce au col en V, ainsi que la naissance de ses épaules. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la peau crémeuse qui se mit à le tenter. Il savait que la jeune femme était une magicienne, mais à l'instant il l'aurait plutôt traitée de sorcière. Les manches de son vêtement lui tombaient jusqu'aux poignets et la jupe couvrait ses chevilles, ne laissant à portée de regard que ses mains fines et ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins à léger talon, assortis à la robe. Il ne put qu'imaginer le galbe de ses jambes qu'il devinait longues et la délicatesse des bras cachés sous le tissu.

Elle ne portait aucune parure, remarqua-t-il. Pas de pinces à cheveux, pas de collier ou de bracelets, pas de bagues non plus. Ce dernier point allait bientôt changer, pensa-t-il en observant son annulaire. Il avait déjà une très bonne idée de quel genre d'alliance lui irait le mieux.

Ôtant son menton de la paume de sa main, il se redressa et passa la main à l'intérieur de son veston pour la ressortir porteuse d'une petite boîte. Le regard de la belle rousse se détacha du paysage pour scruter ses mouvements avec méfiance.

« Inutile de me regarder ainsi, ma chère, sourit-il. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal. »

Elle ne répondit pas et la méfiance ne quitta pas ses prunelles. Tant mieux, se dit-il. Erza Scarlet n'était ni idiote ni naïve ; elle ne baisserait pas sa garde. Et c'était ainsi qu'il la voulait : sur le qui-vive, prête au combat, qu'il soit physique ou verbal. Il savait qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser l'amertume et le sarcasme teinter ses gestes et ses paroles, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de l'offenser. Le prix aurait été bien trop grand pour Magnolia et il savait qu'elle se refusait à être la cause de la chute des siens.

Mais il savait aussi qu'elle était, au naturel, tout sauf mesurée, effacée ou obéissante. Il attendrait, décida-t-il. Tout comme elle, il attendrait qu'ils soient mariés pour enfin pouvoir contempler la femme qu'elle était vraiment : son caractère de feu, son comportement taciturne et ses changements d'humeur si déroutants.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait rectifier une chose.

Jellal se pencha en avant et saisit délicatement la main droite de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa faire mais il pouvait sentir qu'au moindre geste suspect, elle n'hésiterait pas à la retirer. Il ouvrit la petite boîte noire pour lui laisser voir son contenu.

« Vous aviez tout prévu depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle à la vue de la bague de fiançailles qui trônait au centre de l'écrin de velours.

Il se contenta de sourire en réponse et attrapa l'anneau entre le pouce et l'index avant de le passer doucement à l'annulaire de sa fiancée. La bague lui allait parfaitement et son sourire s'élargit. Désormais, elle était à lui. Officieusement, elle l'était depuis qu'ils avaient signé le traité, quelques heures auparavant. Officiellement...

Officiellement elle le serait dans peu de temps, après leur mariage.

« Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement en dardant son regard brun sur lui. Pourquoi moi ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi Magnolia ? Il y a d'autres Royaumes avec des Princesses à marier avec qui vous auriez pu faire alliance, sans pour autant vous engager dans une guerre. Qu'avez-vous vraiment à gagner en signant ce traité avec nous ? »

Il se doutait que la question viendrait, mais à vrai dire il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt. La patience ne semblait pas être le fort de la demoiselle.

« Il est vrai que j'aurais pu épouser la Princesse Kagura de Mermaid ou la Princesse Minerva de Saber. Mais je n'apprécie pas les dirigeants de Saber et la Princesse Kagura ne me plaisait pas. Elle est... trop froide à mon goût. Quant à la Princesse Minerva, elle me fait davantage penser à un serpent qu'à une femme, expliqua-t-il tranquillement. Dans ces conditions, il ne restait plus que vous. Et vous, ma chère, susurra-t-il, vous, vous me plaisez. »

Elle plissa les paupières à ces mots, tentant d'en trouver le sens caché.

« Donc vous avez choisi uniquement en vous basant sur le physique ?, demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait.  
- Vous me blessez, ma chère, répondit-il avec un brin d'ironie. Oui, j'avoue que j'ai fait mon choix en partie selon le physique. Et vous êtes de loin la plus belle des trois. », déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

La future Reine de Sorciere soutint son regard et il ne vit aucun signe qu'elle réagissait au compliment. Cela dit, ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'on louait sa beauté : elle devait avoir appris depuis longtemps à ne pas rougir devant les compliments superficiels. Ou, autre hypothèse qui pouvait fort bien être possible également, elle était si humble qu'elle ne se souciait que très peu de son propre physique.

« Sinon, reprit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux, j'ai aussi choisi en fonction des perspectives d'avenir pour mon Royaume et la réputation des familles royales des autres pays. Vous savez sûrement que la dynastie régnante de Saber est regardée de travers par la majorité des gouvernements.  
- En effet, répondit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête. Rares sont ceux qui apprécient Gemma de Saber. Dernièrement, beaucoup craignaient qu'ils ne se lient avec Baram.  
- C'est vrai. Heureusement pour les ennemis de Baram, les Orland sont si arrogants qu'ils estiment n'avoir besoin de personne, sourit-il. Quant à la famille Mikazuchi, continua-t-il, qui règne sur Mermaid, le problème est plus complexe vu qu'il tient à ce que le Roi Simon et moi-même ne nous apprécions guère. Lui demander la main de sa petite sœur était inenvisageable. »

Si elle se raidit un peu à l'entente du nom de l'aîné des Mikazuchi, la Princesse de Magnolia ne répliqua pas. Cela dit, il sembla à Jellal qu'elle se retenait difficilement de ne pas lui envoyer une répartie venimeuse à la figure.

Le Roi de Sorciere n'ayant plus rien à expliquer et sa fiancée plus rien à demander, la conversation s'éteignit pour le reste du voyage.

Le carrosse continua son chemin alors que le soleil descendait lentement sur l'horizon puis disparaissait derrière celle-ci, colorant les cieux d'une multitude de nuances rouge orangées avant que la nuit ne prenne possession de ceux-ci, les teintant d'un noir profond où commencèrent à briller ici et là quelques étoiles.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand le véhicule se stoppa finalement dans une cour du château de Dianthus. La porte du carrosse fut ouverte par un valet aux yeux fatigués. Jellal descendit en premier puis se retourna et tendit la main en direction de la jeune femme qui la prit avec réticence avant de descendre élégamment le petit marchepied devant le regard médusé du serviteur.

Le souverain remarqua que la belle rousse observait les lieux du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir : elle arrivait au beau milieu de la nuit, presque comme une voleuse, dans un endroit qui auparavant n'était rien de plus pour elle qu'un point sur une carte.

Le cocher finissait de dételer les chevaux quand le bleu guida sa fiancée à l'intérieur des murs de sa nouvelle demeure. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs richement décorés, passèrent non loin de la gigantesque et fastueuse salle de bal avant de se stopper devant une double porte.

Le Roi poussa le battant et invita d'un geste sa future épouse à y rentrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Un luxueux salon s'offrait à la vue des regards. Un tapis finement tissé recouvrait le sol, des tapisseries habillaient le mur et les fauteuils tendus de velours rouge et or entouraient une table en acajou. A la grande surprise de Jellal, Erza jeta à peine un regard vers les meubles et quand elle le fit, juste un instant, il y lut clairement de la réprobation.

* * *

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme en découvrant le château fut du mépris. Il faisait sombre mais elle distinguait tout de même des dizaines de sculptures, de statues, de bas-reliefs gravés sur les pierres. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux qu'elle devinait horriblement chers, les fenêtres ornées de tentures dont elle préférait ne pas connaître la matière. Il y avait de l'or et de l'argent partout, et elle aurait juré avoir même aperçu des pierres précieuses à certains endroits.

Ce Royaume, non, rectifia-t-elle mentalement en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui marchait à quelques pas devant elle, ce _Roi_ ne connaissait-il donc aucune mesure ?

Ils se stoppèrent devant des doubles portes en bois verni, finement sculptées, dont les poignées étaient plaquées d'or. Elle retint un grimace de dégoût.

Le tapis sur lequel elle posa les pieds après avoir franchi le battant devait coûter plus que le salaire annuel d'un ouvrier, et les meubles étaient si luxueux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter un regard meurtrier.

A quoi bon tout ce faste ? C'était inutile puisqu'au final, ça n'ajoutait guère au confort ou à l'utilité. La pensée que c'était le peuple de Sorciere qui payait pour de telles bêtises la fit rager. A combien seulement s'élevaient les impôts de ces pauvres gens ? C'était révoltant.

Son _fiancé_ - un goût amer emplit sa bouche à cette pensée. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais ce qu'elle avait vu pour l'instant ne jouait pas en la faveur du souverain de Sorciere -, la conduisit dans une autre pièce, toute aussi outrageusement luxueuse, qui se révéla être une chambre à coucher, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Ce seront vos appartements jusqu'au mariage, qui aura lieu dans quelques mois, déclara-t-il en désignant les lieux d'un ample mouvement du bras. J'ose espérer qu'ils vous plaisent. »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, les dents serrées. Entendre Jellal parler du mariage lui fit prendre pleinement conscience qu'elle allait devenir la Reine de Sorciere. Pour la première fois, elle ressentit de la satisfaction à cette pensée.

La première chose qu'elle ferait une fois couronnée, ce serait d'aller inspecter les livres de comptes du Royaume et de revoir les budgets de fond en comble, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à son mari. Elle comptait bien abaisser les impôts - qu'elle devinait astronomiques - qu'étaient obligés de payer les bonnes gens de Sorciere.

Rien que pour ça, et pour l'alliance politique et militaire entre Magnolia et Sorciere, son mariage, bien que non désiré, en valait largement la chandelle.


	4. Principium

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici à présent le chapitre 3 ! C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit (si on excepte le chapitre 73 de PPA), et je crois qu'ils vont tous finir par faire cette taille-là o_o' Parce que vu le nombre de scènes que je prévois dans chaque chapitre et dont la longueur dépasse totalement ce que j'avais imaginé... Plus ça va et plus j'ai de choses à dire. Enfin, vous autres lecteurs ne vous plaindrez pas que mes chapitres sont trop longs (du moins j'espère) :)

Merci aux revieweurs des chapitres précédents, j'ai nommé **Nethzea**, **DarkFender**, **MalyceaDunCastellan**, **Lehanna**, **Holidays**, le guest **Silver**, **Mirajane1** et **Kylie** **Scarlet** (à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, je m'en excuse, je le fais tout de suite après avoir posté ce chapitre), et à tous les autres qui ont lu sans reviewer. :)

* * *

**3. Principium**

_- Commencement -_

* * *

Lentement, Erza commença à prendre ses marques dans le château de Dianthus.

Elle avait rapidement exploré sa chambre le soir de son arrivée, se doutant qu'elle aurait peu d'intimité par la suite. Elle ne pouvait nier que l'ensemble de ses appartements était beau. Mais le faste sans limites lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge.

La penderie qui habitait un coin de la chambre à coucher était remplie de vêtements, en grande majorité des robes. Les différents atours, tissés de fils d'or et d'argent, mélangeaient les couleurs les plus vives aux tissus les plus rares. Soie, dentelle, fourrure, mousseline, brocart s'entassaient sous les yeux bruns de la future Reine. Elle eut beau chercher, la robe la plus simple qu'elle trouva était malgré tout brodée d'or. Elle déplaça le vêtement pour pouvoir le retrouver aisément le lendemain et referma la porte de la penderie en soupirant, avant de se dévêtir et d'enfiler une chemise de nuit blanche, qu'elle attrapa sans même la regarder dans un tiroir attenant.

Le lendemain matin fut une torture.

Elle fut réveillée par une horde de servantes qui commencèrent aussitôt leur office, une partant dans la salle d'eau préparer un bain, une autre tirant la jeune femme du lit, une autre encore commençant à sortir des vêtements de la fameuse penderie qu'elle avait inspectée la veille, et tant d'autres encore, occupées à des activités qu'elle ignorait.

Mal réveillée et de mauvaise humeur, elle se montra inflexible et les renvoya toutes vaquer à d'autres tâches plus utiles, à l'exception d'une seule, la plus âgée. Elle put sentir le malaise de la domestique alors qu'elle insistait pour se laver seule, puis qu'elle choisissait elle-même ce qu'elle allait porter - à savoir la fameuse robe de la veille au soir.

Soucieuse de ne pas trop heurter la servante, elle accepta que celle-ci la coiffe et s'assit sagement devant le miroir. La brosse à cheveux glissa entre les mèches écarlates, défaisant les nœuds qui s'étaient noués dans son sommeil.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé votre nom. », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle vit distinctement la domestique sursauter. Etait-il si exceptionnel que les nobles parlent aux servants, dans ce pays ? Erza sentit qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup à apprendre des mœurs de Sorciere.

Sa coiffeuse temporaire lui répondit d'une voix tremblotante.

« Je... je me nomme Seira, Votre Altesse. »

Altesse ? Ainsi les nouvelles du mariage étaient déjà connues ? Les rumeurs couraient de plus en plus vite, pensa la belle rousse.

« Inutile d'avoir peur. Je ne vais pas vous manger, déclara-t-elle en voyant le malaise de celle qui lui démêlait les cheveux. Quel âge avez-vous, Seira ?  
- Cinquante-deux ans, Votre Altesse, murmura-t-elle.  
- Je vois. Et cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez au château ?  
- Une petite trentaine d'années, Votre Altesse.  
- Vous devez connaître les lieux comme votre poche, j'imagine ?  
- En effet, répondit la quinquagénaire avec une pointe de fierté qui fit sourire la Princesse de Magnolia.  
- Accepteriez-vous de m'y guider ? L'architecture de Sorciere est assez différente de celle de Magnolia.  
- Bien sûr, Votre Altesse, avec grand plaisir. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un petit sourire, Erza heureuse de ne plus être totalement seule en territoire inconnu, et Seira soulagée - et un peu surprise - que la future Reine ne soit pas une noble sans cervelle et tyrannique.

Ainsi, alors que les jours passaient, la Princesse aux cheveux écarlates visita discrètement le château, apprenant à s'y repérer. Elle eut l'occasion de rencontrer de nombreux autres serviteurs, mais le fait que la majorité semblaient la craindre la chagrina. Le Roi Jellal avait-il si mauvaise réputation pour qu'elle soit fuie du petit peuple ?

Le château comptant également parmi ses habitants de très nombreux nobles, elle fut rapidement assaillie par les aristocrates qui voulaient tous se faire apprécier de leur future souveraine. Elle aurait juré avoir senti les regards envieux de nombreuses femmes - ce qui était normal à son sens : elle, une étrangère, venait de leur souffler sous le nez le meilleur parti de leur Royaume, après lequel elles couraient sans doute depuis plusieurs années.

Elle ne vit pas son futur époux pendant près d'une semaine, ce qui l'étonna. Elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il aimait tout contrôler, qu'il aimait le pouvoir que lui conférait sa position de souverain. Par conséquent, elle avait pensé qu'il viendrait aux nouvelles de temps en temps, de façon directe ou indirecte. Elle s'était trompée. Mais cela la soulagea un peu. Car quoi qu'elle en dise, le bleu la mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait pourtant été poli, galant même, avec elle, mais elle ressentait toujours un étrange sentiment vis-à-vis de lui. Une sensation de fausseté émanait de son fiancé, mêlée à d'autres choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir et qui lui donnaient presque des frissons.

Un matin, alors qu'elle venait de sortir de sa chambre en compagnie de Seira, elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans le couloir que quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Elle vacilla un peu sur ses escarpins à talons trop hauts - encore une trouvaille issue de sa chambre à coucher - et s'appuya au mur pour éviter de tomber.

La personne en face d'elle avait eu moins de chance et tomba sur le sol. Erza distingua des cheveux roses qui lui firent penser à ceux de Natsu. Mais ceux-ci appartenaient à une jeune fille vêtue d'une jolie robe verte et blanche. Tête baissée, elle se redressa en maugréant et releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de celle qu'elle venait de percuter.

L'inconnue cligna des yeux avant de les écarquiller en reconnaissant la femme en face d'elle et s'inclina aussitôt, balbutiant des excuses, mortifiée d'avoir manqué renverser la future souveraine.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?, demanda la Princesse de Magnolia.  
- N-non, Votre Altesse. Veuillez m'excuser pour ma maladresse.  
- Ce n'est rien. », lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune fille se redressa, parfaitement droite dans son maintien, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix légèrement plus assurée.

« En fait, Votre Altesse, Sa Majesté le Roi souhaitait vous faire savoir qu'un bal sera donné ce soir. Toute la Cour sera invitée. »

Traduction, pensa la rousse, il allait annoncer officiellement les fiançailles avant de la promener à son bras comme un joli accessoire de décoration au milieu de nobles clinquants, maniérés et hypocrites. Dure description mais qui correspondait malheureusement à tous les aristocrates de Sorciere qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent.

« Merci de m'avoir transmis l'information, déclara-t-elle en réponse.  
- De rien, Votre Altesse. Je suis Meldy, pour vous servir. », s'exclama la rose, toute timidité envolée.

Ce changement d'humeur fit hausser un sourcil à la future Reine. Meldy s'inclina à nouveau avant de repartir joyeusement dans le couloir - presque en gambadant, remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle passa le reste de sa journée dans sa chambre, avec une Seira complètement survoltée qui avait littéralement vidé les armoires pour trouver la tenue qui lui irait le mieux. Elle essaya des dizaines de robes sans jamais réussir à satisfaire la servante ou elle-même. Trop de froufrous, couleurs trop pimpantes ou qui ne lui allaient tout simplement pas, décolletés vertigineux ou fentes outrancières, rien ne lui convenait. Elle pouvait s'accommoder de talons trop hauts, mais sans robe potable, elle n'irait pas bien loin.

Il restait près d'une heure avant qu'elle ne doive descendre dans la salle de bal et Seira était au désespoir. Tout juste sortie du bain, la future Reine de Sorciere, uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir blanc, était assise sur son lit, séchant ses mèches écarlates encore humides, quand on frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

La domestique alla ouvrir et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ni plus ni moins que Jellal en personne, un paquet dans les mains. Inconsciemment, Erza resserra les pans de son peignoir.

« Si je puis me permettre, commença-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous préparer pour ce soir ?  
- Il me faut moins de temps que vous, ma chère, sourit-il. Et je me doutais que vous ne trouveriez pas votre bonheur parmi toutes ces tenues, déclara-t-il en désignant la penderie du menton. Ce sont des nobles d'ici qui l'ont constituée, et leurs goûts diffèrent beaucoup des vôtres.  
- Effectivement, admit-elle.  
- C'est pourquoi, reprit-il en lui tendant le paquet qu'il tenait jusque là dans ses mains, j'ai pris le parti de vous apporter une robe qui, je pense, vous ira à ravir. »

La politesse comme l'étiquette l'obligeaient à prendre le paquet et à l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit avec l'aide de Seira qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Elle découvrit une robe bleu nuit, brodée de quelques fils d'argent au niveau des manches et du raisonnable décolleté. Le tissu en était léger et elle observa avec fascination les différentes nuances que la lumière faisait apparaître sur la jupe. Cintrée à la taille, la tenue mettait en valeur ses courbes sans pour autant donner dans le provoquant. Une paire d'escarpins à légers talons étaient également présents dans le paquet, assortis à la robe.

Elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que la tenue lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle était simple, sans fioritures, et c'était ce qui la charmait le plus. Elle releva les yeux vers son futur époux qui semblait attendre son avis.

« J'ignore si, comme vous le dites, cette robe m'ira, mais elle est très belle. Je vous remercie de l'attention.  
- De rien. C'est de mon devoir de m'assurer que ma promise soit habillée selon ses goûts. »

Ils se regardèrent plusieurs instants avant que Seira ne prenne la parole et s'adresse à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

« Votre Altesse, vous devriez aller vous habiller. Le bal va bientôt commencer, murmura-t-elle.  
- Je vais vous attendre, déclara le bleu. Vous êtes ma cavalière, après tout. Je serai dans le salon. », ajouta-t-il en quittant la chambre.

Par précaution, elle préféra tout de même se changer dans la salle d'eau. Passer la robe lui prit quelques minutes, le temps que Seira arrange tous les plis qu'elle trouvait. L'étape de la coiffure fut beaucoup plus longue mais le chignon semi-lâché qui lui dégageait la nuque lui parut un résultat plus que satisfaisant. La servante lui proposa des bijoux ; elle refusa. Elle enfila les escarpins - parfaitement à sa taille, encore une surprise - avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Jellal était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil quand elle passa le seuil. Elle sentit son regard vert sombre la détailler alors qu'il se levait et s'approchait lentement d'elle à pas de velours - le mot _prédateur_ lui vint à l'esprit.

La main du Roi s'éleva jusqu'à son visage, une mèche écarlate non retenue par son chignon s'échouant sur ses doigts.

« Vous êtes magnifique. », souffla-t-il en effleurant sa joue avec le dos de son index.

Elle répondit à son compliment en baissant légèrement la tête. Il recula sa main et sortit de la poche de son veston - bleu nuit, assorti à sa robe - une fine chaîne argentée ornée d'un pendentif en forme de rose. Il se glissa derrière elle et passa délicatement le bijou autour de son cou. Elle sentit ses doigts caresser sa nuque alors qu'il faisait jouer le fermoir ; la rose d'argent alla s'échouer juste au-dessus de la naissance de son décolleté.

Il s'écarta et revint en face d'elle, l'observant à nouveau avant de sourire.

« Maintenant, vous êtes parfaite. »

Il tendit la main vers elle en une invitation silencieuse et elle y posa la sienne avant de passer son bras sous celui bien plus imposant du souverain. Il l'entraîna vers la porte et elle adressa un dernier regard à Seira avant qu'ils ne quittent ses appartements.

Les couloirs défilèrent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la salle de bal, les servants qu'ils croisaient s'inclinant sur leur passage. Elle aurait voulu leur dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils baissent la tête ainsi et remarqua que son fiancé ne leur accordait aucune attention. Ils auraient aussi bien pu ne pas être là qu'il n'aurait pas agi différemment. Elle se rappela mentalement de ne pas juger l'homme à ses côtés sur le champ. S'il agissait de même avec les nobles qui allaient peupler la soirée, cela signifierait que cette indifférence affichée était dans son caractère et qu'elle n'avait pas à réprouver son attitude. Dans le cas contraire... Elle aurait toute sa vie pour lui faire la morale après leur mariage.

Ils descendirent un grand escalier de marbre blanc, orné en son centre d'un tapis rouge, avant de se retrouver devant les portes de la salle de réception. Le majordome qui attendait devant le double battant s'inclina profondément avant de faire signe aux deux gardes présents d'ouvrir les portes.

Elle sentit Jellal resserrer légèrement sa prise sur son bras et lui jeta un regard.

« Anxieuse, ma chère ?, chuchota-t-il avec ce sourire en coin un peu ironique qui semblait être sa signature.  
- Pas plus que ça. C'est un bal comme un autre, après tout. »

Le bleu sourit plus largement à l'entente de sa réponse.

« Voilà un bel état d'esprit. », déclara-t-il juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Le bruit de la fête les frappa comme une vague, mêlant musique, voix et tintements de verres. De larges lustres illuminaient la grande salle ronde, leur lumière se reflétant sur les dorures et les pierreries qui ornaient non seulement les murs, mais aussi les vêtements des invités. Des serveurs circulaient dans la foule, proposant verres de vin ou flûtes de champagne. Sur une petite estrade se trouvait l'orchestre convié pour l'occasion, jouant une douce mélodie qui seyait parfaitement l'ambiance du jour.

Les deux fiancés avancèrent de quelques pas sans que nul ne les remarque ; Erza entrevit du coin de l'œil un garde se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à l'orchestre et souffler quelques mots au maestro. La musique s'éteignit et les autres sons ne tardèrent pas à faire de même, plongeant la salle de bal dans un silence parfait. La voix du majordome retentit alors, parfaitement claire.

« Sa Majesté le Roi de Sorciere, Jellal Fernandes, et Son Altesse la Princesse de Magnolia, Erza Scarlet ! »

Tous les invités se tournèrent vers la porte d'un seul mouvement. Après un instant de flottement où tous reconnurent effectivement leur souverain, la totalité des têtes se courba. Erza nota que le héraut ne l'avait pas désignée comme fiancée du Roi. L'officialisation serait donc bien pour ce soir.

Le bleu observa un moment ses sujets rassemblés devant lui avant de prendre la parole.

« Relevez la tête, nobles gens de Sorciere. »

Sa voix grave résonna dans la salle, affable et autoritaire tout à la fois. Jellal Fernandes était bel et bien un meneur, conclut la rousse. Le ton de sa voix lui rappelait bien trop celui de son père pour qu'il ne fut pas un de ces hommes auxquels on ne peut dire non.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, continua-t-il. Pour moi, comme pour vous. Car en ce jour, certes, j'ai trouvé une épouse. Mais surtout, le Royaume de Sorciere a trouvé sa nouvelle Reine ! »

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et leva au niveau de leurs têtes leurs deux mains liées. L'anneau qui ornait l'annulaire de la Princesse de Magnolia étincela sous la lumière des lustres.

« Nobles gens de Sorciere, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fiancée, et celle qui gouvernera à mes côtés dans moins de deux mois : Erza Scarlet de Magnolia ! »

Les acclamations et les applaudissements survinrent après un silence de quelques instants, saluant la déclaration du Roi et l'annonce de ses fiançailles. La rousse plissa les paupières de façon imperceptible. Où qu'elle regarde, elle voyait des visages arborant des sourires réjouis, et des yeux impassibles, calculateurs ou frustrés. Peu importait à ces nobles que leur souverain se marie. Eux ne voyaient que leurs possibles avantages politiques et financiers.

C'était sans doute ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez eux, bien plus que leur arrogance injustifiée ou leurs atours au prix indécents.

Telle une mécanique bien huilée, la soirée reprit son cours sitôt que Jellal eut fait signe à l'orchestre de recommencer à jouer. La musique s'éleva à nouveau en arrière-fond et les voix recommencèrent à bruisser doucement, reprenant les conversations interrompues par leur arrivée.

Un par un, par ordre de noblesse et de réputation, les nobles vinrent saluer le Roi et sa fiancée. Courbettes, félicitations, meilleurs vœux de bonheur, compliments. Hypocrisie.

Une femme aux longs cheveux corbeau s'avança vers eux, et elle se prépara mentalement à un énième combat contre elle-même. Combien elle aurait aimé leur clouer le bec d'une parole bien placée ! Mais encore et toujours, l'effroi que son Royaume puisse payer le prix fort un simple écart de comportement la retint.

« Majesté, Votre Altesse, s'inclina la brune.  
- Ah, voilà une des personnes que je désirais le plus vous présenter, ma chère. », déclara le souverain à son attention, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Le regard de leur interlocutrice croisa les iris bruns de la future Reine et celle-ci fut surprise d'y discerner de l'amusement.

« Je vous souhaiterais bien la bienvenue à Sorciere et tous mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur pour votre futur mariage, Votre Altesse Erza, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir été devancée par les paons et autres volatiles qui peuplent cette salle ce soir. », sourit la brune avec malice.

La rousse resta un instant ébahie devant l'incroyable effronterie dont venait de faire preuve la femme face à elle. Puis, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'humour franc de la brune était on ne peut plus rafraîchissant après les moults paroles hypocrites dont elle avait été abreuvée jusqu'à présent. Rien que pour cette raison, elle se promit d'essayer de connaître un peu mieux celle qui venait d'insulter la Cour à voix basse - elle sentait qu'elles pourraient très bien s'entendre.

« Vos mots sont toujours aussi affutés, à ce que je vois, ma chère Baronne, rit doucement le Roi. Ma chère, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Erza, je vous présente une de mes plus proches amies dans le nid de serpents qu'est ce château : Dame Ultear Milkovitch.  
- Il est vrai que ces lieux sont assez semblables à un poulailler, ne put s'empêcher de répondre la future Reine. Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Baronne. »

Les trois interlocuteurs se sourirent d'un air entendu, unis dans leur moquerie de la noblesse.

« Moi de même, Votre Altesse. Je pense que vous avez déjà rencontré Meldy ?  
- En effet. C'est cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui m'a annoncé la tenue de ce bal.  
- Oui, c'est elle. C'est ma suivante, expliqua Ultear d'un air fier.  
- Bien que notre chère Baronne se comporte plus comme une mère poule qu'autre chose, souffla Jellal à l'oreille de sa fiancée.  
- Cette enfant est trop enthousiaste pour son propre bien, répliqua la brune avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Il faut bien que quelqu'un la recadre de temps en temps. »

Ce commentaire rappela à la rousse ses propres justifications quand elle _recadrait_ Natsu, Grey, ou un autre de leurs amis turbulents, et elle se demanda si elle était aussi peu convaincante qu'Ultear à ces moments-là.

La musique s'éteignit et ils se tournèrent vers l'orchestre juste à temps pour voir le centre de la salle se vider lentement de la foule qui s'y trouvait.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit temps d'ouvrir le bal, au sens propre, déclara le bleu. Vous nous excuserez, j'espère, Dame Ultear.  
- Bien sûr, Majesté, sourit la précitée. Je vais de ce pas aller retrouver mon cavalier. D'abord pour le sermonner de ne pas être venu vous saluer, ensuite parce que le but d'un bal est de danser, bien qu'il ne semble pas vouloir le comprendre... »

Sur ces mots, la Baronne s'inclina légèrement et s'éloigna, disparaissant parmi la foule.

Prenant la main de sa future dans la sienne, Jellal la guida jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse où ils prirent lentement position. La main du Roi sur sa taille, la sienne sur son épaule, ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que la musique ne s'élève. Tête haute, ils commencèrent à valser avec grâce et élégance ; leurs regards s'étaient fichés l'un dans l'autre et ils oublièrent rapidement tous ceux qui les observaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, chacun défiant silencieusement l'autre de détourner les yeux.

« Vous dansez la valse à la perfection, ma chère, déclara finalement le souverain en haussant un sourcil admiratif.  
- Pas plus que n'importe quelle noble de ce Continent, très cher, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.  
- Modeste ? », souffla-t-il en réponse.

Elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard réfrigérant. Elle n'était pas modeste, elle disait la vérité, nuance. N'importe qui était en mesure de valser correctement après dix années de cours de danse. Sous le coup de l'irritation, elle raffermit un peu sa prise sur l'épaule de son fiancé et fut surprise de sentir les muscles jouer sous ses doigts. Le tissu du pourpoint royal était plus fin que ce qu'elle pensait... Ou alors, autre hypothèse, le bleu était bien plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

D'autres couples avaient commencer à tournoyer autour d'eux et elle fixa leur attention sur ces derniers - c'était bien plus intéressant et instructif pour elle que de débattre si oui ou non son futur mari possédait des muscles bien taillés.

Dans la foule de visages étrangers, elle retrouva facilement la Baronne Ultear, en train de valser en compagnie d'un homme au cheveux bordeaux à l'air ennuyé. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait du fameux cavalier qui n'était pas venu saluer le Roi. A sa grande surprise, elle remarqua qu'il semblait exaspéré tandis que la Baronne avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle devinait presque la brune en train de titiller son cavalier qui prendrait sûrement la fuite dès que la musique cesserait et dut retenir un rire - cette Ultear lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? », chuchota son propre cavalier juste à côté de son oreille.

Elle sursauta légèrement - elle avait complètement oublié l'homme avec qui elle était pourtant en train de valser - et se recomposa rapidement un visage neutre.

« Qui est cet homme qui accompagne Dame Ultear ? », questionna-t-elle à son tour, évitant volontairement de répondre à la question précédente.

Jellal la scruta d'un regard qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à ceux dont elle parlait.

« C'est le Comte Erik. Il me semble que c'est le bon ami de notre chère Baronne, bien qu'il le nie vigoureusement.  
- Et je suppose qu'elle-même ne fait rien pour démentir ?, déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé.  
- En effet, rit doucement le souverain. Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir vite compris sa personnalité.  
- Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas hypocrite comme tant d'autres aide beaucoup. »

Les derniers accords retentirent et les couples cessèrent de tourner ; Erza entrevit du coin de l'œil plusieurs hommes s'approcher ou les observer d'un air qui ne lui laissa aucun doute : ils allaient l'inviter à danser. Bien qu'elle aimât tournoyer ainsi en musique, l'idée de valser avec de parfaits inconnus - ou disons, encore plus inconnus que son fiancé - ne la réjouissait pas tellement. Elle regrettait affreusement les moments où elle dansait avec Luxus, Natsu ou Grey, ou même Gajil ou Elfman, chez elle, à Magnolia. Là-bas, elle n'avait pas à rester froide, impassible ; elle pouvait se laisser aller, rire, plaisanter et discuter de tout et de rien. Ici, elle était constamment sur ses gardes, et bien trop occupée à distinguer les différentes races de serpents dans la foule pour seulement penser à s'amuser.

A sa grande surprise, le Roi ne lâcha pas sa taille et l'emmena un peu plus loin, avant de reprendre position. La musique reprit et ils recommencèrent à tourner ; elle distingua les visages déçus, vexés et même offensés de ceux qui comptaient lui demander une danse. Elle se tourna vers son fiancé, incertaine de ce qu'il comptait faire et de ce qu'elle devait demander. Il resserra sa prise sur sa main et sa taille, la collant un peu plus à lui ; son visage se rapprocha au point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

« J'ai envie d'être égoïste, ce soir, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
- Ce qui signifie ?, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.  
- Ne dansez qu'avec moi. »

* * *

Jellal referma avec satisfaction la porte des appartements temporaires de sa fiancée derrière lui. Il avait horreur de toutes ses mondanités, bien que le supplice soit adouci par la présence de personnes telles la Baronne Ultear ou d'autres de ses proches connaissances.

Son attention fut captée par la belle rousse qui venait de s'asseoir sur le divan, et qui retira ses escarpins en soupirant d'aise.

« Mal aux pieds, ma chère ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée un seul instant, enchaînant les danses au grand dam des courtisans dont il avait apprécié contempler les moues déçues et offensées. Lui qui venait tout juste de proclamer la belle Princesse comme sienne, il n'était pas du tout prêt à la partager avec qui que ce soit, fut-ce pour une simple valse.

La jeune femme se massa les chevilles un moment avant de répondre.

« J'aime beaucoup la danse, moins les chaussures que cela implique. », répondit-elle avec une petite grimace.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire et contourna le canapé pour venir poser ses mains sur les épaules fines.

« Je suis désolé pour vos pieds douloureux, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant au point que son nez effleura les boucles écarlates qui s'échappaient du chignon. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, ma chère Erza. »

Alors que le souverain quittait la pièce, un corbeau aux yeux rouge sang , perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre du petit salon, s'envola dans un claquement d'ailes sonore qui fit sursauter la future Reine de Sorciere, avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, dans une salle obscure uniquement éclairée par quelques chandelles, un homme aux cheveux noir de jais, affalé sur un trône de marbre sombre, sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire.

« Ainsi donc tu te maries, Jellal ? Et avec la Princesse guerrière de Magnolia, qui plus est... »

Un léger rire se fit entendre dans l'obscurité.

« Voilà qui va me faire changer mes plans. », déclara l'homme en ouvrant des yeux rouge sang.


End file.
